


Chaos

by Shotgun_in_the_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_in_the_Impala/pseuds/Shotgun_in_the_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the love of his Father, he fell from Heaven.  For the love of hers, she climbed out of Hell.  They met somewhere in between and someone thinks they deserve a happy ending.  </p>
<p>(Set any time after 8.17.  My first post on AO3 so let me know what you think.  Figured I'd dip my toes in with a little harmless fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Insp: [X](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b1/44/b7/b144b7609ac58743064137be2fdc34bc.jpg) . [X](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/02/a2/f3/02a2f31514cef723e704b5d1cfe6e1cc.jpg)

Meg opened one eye hesitantly before the other.  She’d thought it would be the end when Crowley jammed the blade into her gut, just a searing flash of pain then poof …. but there had been no poof.  There had been the searing pain, which had seemed a damn sight too long in her opinion when considered from an outside perspective; but then there had been a flash of blue light.  
      
And now she was here, wherever here was.  She was standing on a hill in a park; the sky was a pure azure blue streaked with the whisper of clouds and a soft breeze rustled in the trees around her.  The numerous flowers were explosions of color, limitless shades of white, red, and purple.  Nearby, she could see a middle-aged man with dark hair.  He was wearing khaki pants and a red button-down sweater with white piping.  He was smiling absently where he stood flying a red, yellow and blue kite, tail streaming in the wind.     
   
   There was a flapping noise behind her and Meg spun warily.  A familiar figure in a tan trench coat was standing with his head cocked slightly to the side, a tiny hint of a smile on his otherwise stoic face.    
    
 “I hope you like it.”  He said shyly as he folded his hands behind his back.  
      
Meg drew back warily, glancing around as she addressed Castiel: “Clarence, where am I?”  
    
 “You’re in heaven,” he said plainly, as if she was supposed to find that comforting.  
    
 “What?!  Look, I appreciate whatever you did but this may be the only place literally worse than hell for a demon if one of your brothers sees me.”  
   
   Cas smiled slightly and stepped forward.  His stillness was contagious and she paused uncertainly beneath his steady gaze, waiting for him to say something.  He reached out and took her hand.    
    
 “Things are different now.  You are not what you were.”  
    
 “Demons don’t get a heaven, Clarence. Them’s the rules.”  
    
 He smiled knowingly and cradled her face in his palm, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone.  He shrugged, “And so I borrowed one.  It’s my favorite, the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953.”  
      
“That’s…strange.”  Meg searched the depths of his eyes, waiting for the cosmic punchline.  When none came and she saw only his generous sincerity, a tiny fearful spark in the back of her mind began to grow, fanned by the alien winds of hope.  “Strange and sweet, just like you, Clarence.  But….but how?”  
    
 He grinned impishly and shrugged again. “Time is fluid,” he said.  Then Castiel slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a tender, passionate kiss.  Meg started to melt into his embrace then planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed back slightly.  
    
 “I’m not stuck in the land of perpetual Tuesday forever, am I?”  
    
 Cas laughed softly, “No.”  
    
 “That’s my unicorn,” Meg said with a smile.  “Now let’s go find some furniture.”  
      
This time, she kissed him as they disappeared. 


End file.
